


Let me help you find the light

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Insomnia, Isaac the killer-bambi, M/M, No plot whatsoever, no porn either, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creak of the door sometimes wakes him and Derek offered to fix it when he noticed but Stiles likes it. He wants to wake up, even for just a few seconds, so he can cuddle up to Derek and maybe steal a few kisses - or more - before sleep. It’s nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you find the light

The door opens with a high-pitched creak, right out of one of the horror movies they sometimes watch on Fridays, which is movie night, but that’s not what wakes him. Stiles is used to the sound because Derek often stays up way longer than him, until everyone else has gone to bed.

They all like to stay over on weekends whenever they can, ever since the Argents left Derek’s house and allowed them to use it again. It makes them feel as much as a pack as possible, with everyone still in school and living with their parents.

Jackson only sleeps over sometimes, when he’s in the mood for it, so Derek makes sure that Jackson is either here or at his parents’ house and not roaming the woods until dawn. He sees to it that Lydia remembers to stop reading whatever fascinating book she’s on, to get her eight hours of beauty sleep because she’ll be cranky in the morning if she doesn’t and that Boyd doesn’t spend half the night in their makeshift gym in the basement, testing his new strength until he’s ready to drop from exhaustion.

He checks that Allison manages to detach herself from Scott in time to be home by curfew.

Erica loves to sleep, so that doesn’t pose a problem, unless she falls asleep on the couch in the living room while watching movies with Danny and Isaac and sometimes Jackson. In that case, Derek will tell Danny to carry her to bed so the noise of the TV doesn’t wake her up again.

He makes sure that everyone is just fine, that no one needs anything and that there’s no danger and then he goes to bed where Stiles is already waiting for him, snuggled in under a thick pile of blankets and snoring quietly.

The creak of the door sometimes wakes him and Derek offered to fix it when he noticed but Stiles likes it. He wants to wake up, even for just a few seconds, so he can cuddle up to Derek and maybe steal a few kisses - or more - before sleep. It’s nice.

But tonight, it’s not the door that pulls him from his dreams. It’s two voices, murmuring lowly to each other, the soft pad of several pairs of feet on the wooden floorboards and finally, a hand on his cheek, gently stroking his skin with the full intent of waking him, damn it.

“Guh?” He groans sleepily, smacking his lips at the slight dryness of them and cracks on eye open with incredible effort. “D’r’k?” Vowels are optional at this point, Stiles feels.

“Sorry for waking you.” Derek murmurs. He doesn’t stop the gentle caress but moves up to Stiles’ short hair, gently scritching over the scalp with his fingertips, just the way Stiles likes. Okay, maybe being woken up isn’t so bad after all.

Stiles’ eyes drop shut again as he sighs in contentment and arches up to the soft touch. “‘Kay. ‘Sup? J’ckson out ‘gain?”

It still happens sometimes, despite all the effort they make to keep Jackson happy and human. The Kanima will get restless and demand that Jackson turn, right the fuck now, and Jackson can only watch helplessly as the scales appear on his skin and the long tail breaks free from his back. He never hurts anyone, only kills animals because that’s what he’s allowed to do and he never turns on his master. Which is Derek, these days.

“No, Jackson’s fine.” Derek says and Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Isaac can’t sleep. Can he stay with us for a night? He needs his Alpha.”

Oh.

Stiles’ nose scrunches in surprise and he opens his eyes to the sight of Isaac standing at the foot of their bed, only dressed in short pajama bottoms and shifting nervously on his feet, the embarrassment of the situation bright and obvious on his face. His hair is tousled and his eyes are teary with exhaustion.

“It’s okay if you say no. I can stay in his room until he falls asleep.” Derek suggests quietly, seeking Stiles’ eyes with his.

Stiles quickly shakes his head, because _no way_. “Don’t be ridiculous. Hop in. Mi cama es su cama or something. Nuestra cama. Derek, get the extra pillow from the closet, okay?” He pushes the covers down invitingly and scoots to the side a little, making some room for Isaac to climb in but the boy doesn’t move until Derek gets back from the hallway, a thick pillow in his arms that he drops on the bed. 

Stiles half expects Derek to get in first, to lie in the middle between him and Isaac but somehow, that doesn’t seem right. He remembers how he used to climb in bed with his Mom and Dad and how he’d always been in the middle because that was the only place in the entire world where the monsters couldn’t get to him.

He knows exactly what - _who_ \- Isaac’s monster is.

“C’mere.” He sits up and holds a hand out to Isaac, who looks at it and then back at Stiles but still doesn’t move.

“Don’t tell the pack.” he requests quietly, his eyes closing for a brief moment. This is killing him, Stiles can see it, to ask this of them, to show himself vulnerable like that.

Stiles nods quickly. “Promise.” He hasn’t dropped his hand, wriggles it a bit to remind Isaac that it’s still there, and the other boy slowly takes it and lets himself be pulled forward, onto the bed.

Derek climbs in from the other side and suddenly, the bed is very small for three people. Isaac wiggles around until he’s facing Derek and cuddled up to his chest while Stiles is flush against his back.

It’s a bit weird, to be skin-on-really-smooth-skin with someone other than Derek, but not unpleasant. Not at all. Isaac is radiating almost as much heat as the Alpha and Stiles can’t help but cuddle up to him.

Derek’s fingers brush slightly across Stiles’ side as his arm comes up to wrap tightly around the other werewolf and Stiles doesn’t get jealous, he doesn’t, so he shifts a little, one arm stretched over his head and the other resting across Isaac’s side.

Still, Stiles lies awake for quite a while, listens to the calm, rhythmic breathing of the two werewolves in his bed until he finds that he can stretch out a little and find Derek’s hand with his own, knit their fingers tightly together, and then rest their joint hands on Isaac’s hip.

Then he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my head, I guess. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
